Before And After
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: A collection of one shots of "firsts" in Cross and Nozomi's relationship and marriage.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: The Marians are back, baby! I guess this fist one shot could be considered the epilogue to 'What's Love Got To Do With It'. My dear SilverWolf442 suggested seeing the kids a bit older, and well, I hope you all can get the picture as to how much the triplets… and their personalities have grown since the story ended (over a five year span). Hope you enjoy some of the family fluff, please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**A Father's Return **

**I.**

"Papa's home! Papa's home! Papa's home!" Rochelle happily chimed as she announced this fact to the entire world, running down the hallways. The child happily alerted the order of her father's arrival, her large dark eyes gleaming lively, her pigtails bouncing. Her brothers, on the other hand, were waiting the long overdue return of their traveling father with their mother.

The pinkette had gone to pick up her sons from their preschool lessons, having been granted the permission since she had been in a very important meeting at the time. Nozomi had highly protested her husband's return to fieldwork, the man still had his horrible habit of disappearing when things got too tough or he felt like pissing her off to the extreme. But Cross was a traveler, it was in his blood, and the man had taken a couple of extra months (after his mission had ended) to see the world. To feel the sea water against his face, the wind in his hair, after five long years of being locked up inside the order… not that he had any regrets. Oh quite the contrary, Cross had enjoyed every minute watching his ever so energetic triplets growing into the running, screaming, jumping little bodies there were today. Leaving Nozomi meant she'd have to care for their children without him for a while… meaning he'd have to screw her well once he returned to keep her from staying pissed at him.

Rochelle was supposed to be under her Uncle Komui's care, she was running a small fever that day and had stayed home from her lessons, but as soon as the cheery dark haired man mentioned her dearest father would be return that day, the little girl had quickly jumped from her bed and bolted off without him. The five year old ran, her favorite teddy bear in tow, until she rounded yet another corner (the Black Order had become the triplets favorite playground, they got such a thrill from all the different corridors and twists and turns), running straight into something that knocked her to the ground. The little girl had half the mind to cry, her pink bottom lip quivering, until a familiar gloved hand reached down and hoisted her back to her feet.

"What did your mama say about running in the hallways?" The voice chided.

Rochelle looked up to find her father's handsome face smiling lovingly down at her. "Papa!" The little girl squealed happily as she reached her arms up for him.

Cross, who had missed his family a tremendous amount while away, consumed the little girl's body into his strong arms. His daughter was the miniature version of his beloved wife, her beauty at such a young age made her all the more precious as an exquisite rare doll, the same qualities of the wife he had yet to stumble across. He didn't know if he should be elated to finally be back to those whom loved him, and who he loved in return. Or scared for his life because he knew Nozomi had mastered throwing anything at him that wasn't nailed down from miles away… with perfect aim. The pinkette could've easily been larking about, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The general tsked at this, yet she wondered why Jelani sometimes behaved the way he did… the little boy took after _**both**_ his parents. As he continued to search for the rest of his family, Cross relayed on his daughter to inform him on what the four of them had been doing the months he was away. She told him stories of all the things they'd learned during their lessons, how she and her mother had baked cookies together for the first time and how her brothers had all but destroyed their Uncle Jeryy's kitchen. How much their mama smiled every time she told them a bed time story about how much she loved their papa, and how much the man loved them all.

"Now, what happened to your crayons?" Cross asked, preparing himself for another one of the long, detailed stories his little girl loved to tell (Komui's habits were rubbing off of on his children, which he hadn't quite figured out if that was necessarily a good or bad thing).

"I had the whole box mama had bought me, but 'Lani ate them." Pouted the little girl.

Cross gaped, "Ate them? How?" He asked, skeptical at the idea. It shouldn't have surprised him, the eldest of the triplets ate anything and everything he got his hands on.

Rochelle looked up at her papa, her brow creased in confusion as she tried to figure out what part had the man not understood. Her brother ate her crayons, it wasn't rocket science. "He took them from Jojo and I when we were coloring pictures to send you and ate them. Mama was so mad and scared." Said the little girl.

The general sighed, he could only imagine how _**mad **_she was and possibly still was. No wondered she sounded so drained over the phone (no matter where he was stationed during his mission and while traveling, he made it a habit to call and check on his family any free chance he got); she obviously had her hands full. Cross gave an inward sigh, five years later and his son was still a hopeless cause.

"Papa!" Josiah cheerifully screamed as he darted up to the man, wrapping his tiny body around his father's leg.

Cross chuckled warmly at his son, who bore a traditional pirate hat and eye patch. He had heard storied from Nozomi about the little boy vanishing for hours on end just to found somewhere taking a nap. "Hello Jojo," The man said. "Where did you just get back from?" Knowing full well the child had an imagination that put cartoons to shame; the tiny child was always getting around.

"I was just sailing in my ship (a cardboard box he had found in Komui's office that he and the chief had decorated into a makeshift pirate ship) from Asia, papa!" Josiah said delightfully, gleaming up at his father. Cross was the boy's hero, and saw this through his large dark eyes.

"Wow," The man humored his son. "You're traveling a lot more than your old papa! Next time, take me with you alright?" Josiah nodded, holding onto his father's leg with one arm and with hat with the other.

Cross caught a flash of pink from the corner of his eye, and he himself stopped walking as his wife skidded to a halt. Nozomi, dressed in her general garbs, turned to face her husband. Her skirt whooshed around her pale legs and pert rear as she stared at the giant of a man. Her smile warmed everything in his chest… and pants.

"Oh Cross," She smiled. Her long pink tressed drapped over her shoulder gracefully, her large chocolate eyes gleaming despite her obvious exhaustion. "You're back… have you seen 'Lani run past here? Apparently he ditched his lessons, and he left _**these**_ behind." His wife sighed, holding up the boy's clothes and shoes. The man had great fucking timing, if he'd arrived later that evening perhaps, he most likely wouldn't have had to wait to plow into his beloved little wife. But considering they were missing a child, Cross would have to push his desires back into the far… far… _**far**_ crevices of his mind.

The only thing the pinkette hadn't found were the little boy's underwear, which meant he was running around in them…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I think I have a smut problem *sigh* and if you read 'What's Love Got To Do With It', then you'd know this. XD So here is some Nozo x Cross smut for the road with a hint of triplet fluff. Enjoy and please review! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**A Father's Return**

**II.**

The Marians searched high and low for their missing son. Nozomi, who already had very little to no patience with the child, was all but turning the order upside down. Yelling that if he didn't come out soon and put on his clothes, she'd shave his head. Jelani, much like his father, believed a man couldn't look good if he wasn't dawning the finest clothes and jewelry, and if his hair didn't look good. The triplets, like their father, had long vibrantly red hair, but their mother's smooth wisps. Jelani, at times, could be just as conceded as the man that fathered him… much to his mother's disliking.

"There's 'Lani!" Josiah pointed, still wrapped around his father's leg.

The triplets weren't hard to spot at all (they were the only children, and were just as loud and obnoxious as their father), and as soon as the pinkette caught a glimpse of her fleeing son, she quickly took off after him. Jelani squealed in delight, messing with his mother was just as amusing as screwing with his father. He quickly bolted around another corner, leaving nothing in his path but a flashy view of his heavily animated children's underwear. Cross sighed, at the rate he was going, he was never going to get laid. And despite wanting to see his children, and be home in general, the man simply just wanted to fuck his wife… nothing more, nothing less. And Jelani, like always, was messing with the man's plans. He continued to swagger his way in the direction his wife had ran off into, two of his three kids continued to hang off of him like a jungle gym.

"Jelani Suman Marian! If you don't put these clothes back on right this minute! I am going to choke you!" Cross heard his wife yell. He sighed, the way they spoke to their children sometimes… no, see, Jelani brought that out in people. There was just something wrong about the boy, well, there was something wrong (in one way or another) with all his children. Which is why he was so adamant about not fathering anymore. He watched with mild interest as the pinkette struggled to redress the squirming boy, who was all fits and giggles at his mother's determination. Cross arched a brow, he could see up Nozomi's skirt… and she was wearing the red lace panties he loved so much. Oh yeah… he needed to touch her… now.

"Jelani," The man's voice boomed, startling his other children. "Put your damn clothes on, now."

The little boy stopped fighting his mother, his large eyes questioning his father as he contemplated what to do next. Listen to his father or run and be grounded for the next couple of weeks. Listen or be grounded, listen or… "Hey papa," Jelani said coolly, stopping his struggling. "Sorry mama." The little boy said sweetly, pieces of his hair falling into his face, making him resemble his father all the more.

Cross sighed proudly, finally, maybe now he could get his pinkette to himself. Nozomi flashed the man a smile that showed her gratitude, a blush forming in her cheeks as he intently zoned on her. Not even bothering to disclose his lustful stare around their children, who didn't seem to noticed the way their papa way looking at their mother… like at any moment her could pounce and devour her alive.

"C'mon, let's get you home." Nozomi said as she scooped Jelani into her arms, signaling for her husband to follow.

"Um, dearest, how about you let Komui watch them?" The man suggested.

"Oh, but Komui is so busy and-"

"Nozomi… let Komui watch them." Cross growled, his eye narrowing intently on her.

The triplets noticed the sudden change of tone in the man's voice, their brows furrowing in confusion as they tried to figure out what was suddenly wrong with him. "Papa," Rochelle asked cutely. "Do you need a nap?" She asked, her head tilting to the side. Her brothers too waited expectantly for an answer.

"Yes," Cross said. Suddenly being scrutinized by six little eye balls made him uneasy. "I am very… very… very tired… Rochelle (since she was the only responsible one of the three it seemed), take your brothers and go find your Uncle Allen." The man said, prying his children off of him. Rochelle relished that she was in charge, firmly demanding that her older siblings follow her and her teddy bear, Senor Fluffykins.

* * *

Once the pitter patter of feet and the chatter and laughter had vanished, the three little heads no longer in eyeshot, Cross quickly pulled Nozomi to him, flinging her petite body over his shoulder. She blushed profusely, wondering aloud what in the hell the man was up to. But Cross gave her no answers, just stalked quietly to their quarters where he all put kicked the door down. Even their domain hadn't changed a bit, still cluttered with children's toys and drawings, her books, his wines.

Cross was anything but gentle as he quickly stripped his wife bare, tossing her body onto the large bed like one of their daughter's toys. Nozomi smiled at the man's eagerness, even after all those years the man hadn't changed at all. She watched as the man removed his own clothing, his muscles seemingly tighter and stronger, molded to their finalized perfection after years of fighting akuma and training. Nozomi smiled sweetly as the man hovered about her, his tresses hanging gracefully around her as he consumed one of her pink buds into his mouth. Nozomi could all but smell the expensive booze on his breath as his saliva coated her taunt nubs. She moaned in delight, weaving her fingers through his thick, silky red locks. Words couldn't express how much she missed her husband and his… erm… random tendencies. Cross continued to feast on his wife, which had to have been the best thing he'd had in months, as his lips traveled down her snow pale frame.

"Still so beautiful." He murmured before gliding his tongue along the length of her outer lips.

"Can you not look down there please?" Nozomi snapped with a moan, a blush in her cheeks. She was still ever so bashful.

Cross simply chuckled deeply, continuing with his licking business until the pain in his groin became too much for him to handle. After months of waiting and longing for her warmth, he was going to take it and never let it go. He hoisted himself up on his palms and elbows, his throbbing girth rubbed against her entrance as his lips claimed her own. Nozomi could taste herself mixing with the after glow of his alcohol, as he pushed himself into her with so much force the bed shook. The pinkette released a loud wail as he rocked his hips, groaning at the feeling of her tightness consuming every inch of his thickness in a bear hug. The man wrapped her legs around his trim waist, didn't want to screw her right off the bed, picking up his speed as he pulled out to the tip before plunging back in. Basking in the loud cries coming from his tiny wife, Cross roughly bit down on the side of her neck, having his wife violently arch beneath him.

"Damnit Cross!" She moaned loudly, roughly pulling at his hair.

Her husband responded to that by spreading her legs wider, impaling her harder and deeper each time until his wife all but cried out to the heavens. "Fuck me harder, Cross!" Nozomi demanded, giving his tresses another rough tug.

She didn't have to tell him twice. Cross flipped the pinkette over onto her belly, pulling her rear to him as he pushed into her tight ring. Nozomi screamed in delight, her fingers tightly gripping the edge of the bed. Cross was transfixed on the bounce of her breasts as he pumped her full of himself, the view of the ass he loved to grab so much, the perfect arch of her flawless back. His grip of her thin hips loosened as he felt his sac twitch then tighten, and removed himself at once. He finished the rest of the way himself, roughly jerking his slick length until he spent onto his wife's back with a throaty grunt. Nozomi all but frowne, craining her neck to glare back at the man.

"What have I told you about doing that shit." She glared, referring to his hot, sticky seed that now painted her flesh.

Cross simply smirked, it was good to be home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This idea, if not the costume for it, came from my dear reader CherryBerry58. Thanks a bunches girl, you have no idea how horrible of a time I was having coming up with something sexy enough for Nozomi. XD I hope you all enjoy, and thanks for the reviews! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from D. Gray Man.

* * *

**Marians First Halloween**

Cross had all but swallowed his cigarette… maybe he hadn't heard Komui correctly. Especially now since Nozomi was bouncing excitedly at his side. The order rarely held celebrations as is, outside of the Christmas gala and a few other "important dates" here and there. So for Komui to flat out say they would be holding a Halloween party, he'd all but choked himself. Whatever the chief was now smoking, he needed to get his hands on some. Cross didn't do costumes, simple as that.

"How exciting," Nozomi smiled brightly, ideas already filling her head.

Well, maybe costumes weren't all bad. He'd get to, hopefully, see his newest recruited pinkette in something more revealing and sexy (and all so tempting) than her exorcist garbs. Cross' lips curved into a deviously delicious grin as he stole a glance at the order's newest exorcist. The girl had been training under him, as well as her father, since she'd arrived almost six months ago. Cross had never seen someone with such determination, a person who could suffer so much and push through the physical pain to become a stronger and better person in such a short amount of time. What normally took a couple of years to accomplish, Miss Dark had done in six months. Needless to say the man was impressed.

"So, my little pink badger," Cross purred. "What are you going to go as?"

"The bride of Frankenstein, or maybe a fortune teller." Nozomi said, completely oblivious to the hidden meaning behind the man's smoky words.

The man scoffed, "Those are horrible ideas." He said. "Why not something cuter? Sexier?"

Nozomi glared daggers at her general, her dark eyes glistening from distaste. "Drop dead, you perverted old man." She grumbled, a faint blush in her cheeks.

Cross simply chuckled, going back to smoking on what was left of his nicotine break. The man had no remorse for smoking in a room full of people. The way he saw it, they could get the hell out and let him smoke his life shorter in piece. It wasn't until he heard the pinkette grumble something incoherently and rise from her chair that he looked up once again, his gaze lingering on her. All her pink tresses hung over her shoulder in a single tight braid, fresh bandages were neatly wrapped around her still healing burns, the tiny movement her skirt made as she walked. Ah, if only she wasn't wearing leggings. Everything the girl did left the man in a heated trance, the strong urge of just wanting to devour her growing stronger each time he saw her.

"Little badger, where are you going?" Crossasked, paying more attention to her rear than he should've been.

"I get we all have to die someday, but second hand smoke isn't the way I'm going out." Nozomi glared at him from over her shoulder. The nicknames that man came up with for her were just ridiculous.

"She's right," Klaud agreed standing as well. "That's going to kill you, you fool… on second thought, puff away." The blonde snickered at the glare she received from her fellow cohort.

* * *

Cross examined himself in his full length mirror once more before departing his quarters. He still wasn't for all this Halloween mombo jumbo, but at least he looked damn good in his costume. The man bore a fine silk shirt with ruffled accents along the sleeves and collar and sleek black pants made of the same material. He'd purchased a blood red cape made of expensive velvet and an even more expensive pair of leather riding-looking boots. He'd even gone as far as to buy an authentic looking pair of vampire fangs from a gothic costume shop in town. Cross Marian, for the evening, was a sexy count Dracula in the flesh. He gave his reflection one last smug smirk before taking his leave.

Klaud, much to his dismay, had been in passing when the man stepped out into the chilly stone hallways. She had been dressed as some sort of indian, red and blue feathers tucked neatly into her honey blonde locks. She shot a glare at him, which he shot back. The communication among the two was impeccable.

"Where's Miss Dark?" Asked Cross.

"Why should I tell you?" Countered Klaud, folding her arms. She narrowed her crystal blue eyes at the fabulously dressed man. It was just like the man to overdue things., she shouldn't have been surprised. It wouldn't be a normal day or night if she didn't give him a hard time.

"I'll kick you if you don't."

"Is that it?"

"…"

"…"

"…so where is she?" Cross asked again.

"Coming this way." Said Klaud, nodding her head in the direction behind him.

Cross turned, his bottom lip slightly dropping as he took in the image that was his little badger. Nozomi bore a long, form fitting red dress with a long split along the side. As she took her short, sweet strides he could see one of her pale legs all the way up to her hip. The small sweetheart neckline all but struggled to keep her breasts concealed, her nimble fingers and arms clothed in satin purple cloves. Cross found himself at a loss for words and air as the girl approached them, a soft smile playing on her red lips.

"That came out better than I thought it would." Klaud said, breaking the silence. After witnessing Cross and his womanizing in action a couple of weeks ago, the lady general took it upon herself to make the night all the more enjoyable for the both of them. Seeing Cross squirm was one of the best feelings in the world, and him seeing her dressed like she was fresh out of one of his fantasies would do for him.

Nozomi released a sigh of relief, "Oh good," She said bashfully. "I didn't know if it looked good or not." That was her self consciousness speaking.

Klaud smirked, "I think it looks good on you, don't you Cross?" She asked, giving the man a knowing eye.

No one was a stranger as to how much the man loved women, and seeing his fellow trainee dressed in such a fashion almost had his crotch busting at the seams. Cross glared at the blonde, just what kind of sick mind game was she trying to play? "Little badger, you look stunning." He said, in that smoky, velvety drawl of his. Now if only if he could get Nozomi to let him take it off…

The pinkette smiled at the man, and Cross felt his cock give a violent twitch from within the confinements of his pants. "Thanks," Said Nozomi.

God, she was just so… and Cross just wanted to… Klaud noticed the man's internal war and found herself inwardly smiling. The night hadn't even begun and already he was losing the battle, this was going to be just too much fun. Cross released a low, inaudible groan. Who would've thought Halloween would be his new favorite holiday?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm watching Clanned now and when I heard the ending song, and how children friendly it was I fell in love with it. And considering Cross and Nozomi have kids, I figured I'd have them do it. I personally think this one isn't my best, I got more joy typing for the song than the actual story itself. But if you all enjoy it, then huzzah! Anyways, happy reading and drop a review please! XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to D. Gray Man and Dango Daikazoku.

* * *

**Dango Daikazoku**

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango **_

_**Dango, dango, daikazoku **_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango **_

_**Dango, daikazoku**_

The Marians, more so Nozomi than her husband, found themselves overwhelmed with joy (and discontentment on Cross' end) as they, as well as a good majority of the order, awaited the Black Order Preschool Class' first performance. The small group of little kids, offspring to some of the most talented exorcists the order had to offer, were going to be dressed in dango (cute little dumplings with faces) costumes, singing together and playing instruments, with the exception of the triplets. The little Marians were casted as the leads, which Nozomi was exceedingly proud of, meaning the triplets would be clad in traditional kimonos as they "tell" the story of the dango family. And considering it was her children, the pinkette had something else to brag about...which she did... **_a lot_**.

_**Yancha na Yaki dango **_

_**Yasashii an dango **_

_**Sukoshi yumemigachi na **_

_**Tsukimi dango **_

_**Osumashi goma dango **_

_**Yotsu ko kushi dango **_

_**Minna minna awasete **_

_**Hyakunin kazoku**_

Cross had been against his children getting lessons, taught by Komui, Winters, and Tiedoll of all people. He felt there was nothing he couldn't teach them, with Nozomi's help, within the comforts of their home. But Nozomi was strongly against it. The pinkette wanted her offspring to be well educated, not… well… like their father. So seeing as though Cross was out ruled horribly by his wife, as well as his cohorts (not even his so called friends felt the man was fit to teach the little kids), he was forced to sit back and watch.

" 'Lani, you have to keep your clothes on." Nozomi had chided.

Their first day of lessons, Cross' eldest son decided to let the world know he was a nudest like his father. Stripping out of all his clothes, excepting for maybe his underwear, while Komui was in the middle of their lesson. Nozomi had been horrified, all of her children were well behaved except for that one. Cross had relished in the moment, hoping that would prove to his stubborn little wife that their children belonged at home with them… it hadn't of course.

"I don't wanna." The little boy had said, shaking his head. Jelani was so much like his father now it was uncanny. The little boy even slept naked like his father, no matter how much his poor mother protested against it.

"Jelani… put your clothes on."

"No."

"….."

"…"

"Put them on, now." Nozomi glared.

_**Akachan dango wa itsumo **_

_**Shiawase no naka de **_

_**Toshiyori dango wa me o hosometeru **_

_**Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki **_

_**Na marui wa ni naru yo **_

_**Machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue **_

_**Minna de waraiau yo **_

_**Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru **_

_**Dekkai otsuki-sama **_

_**Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo **_

_**Zenbu marumete**_

Cross didn't want to see his children go, naturally. He'd been by their sides since they were babies, he hadn't even returned to his field work yet because he didn't want to miss anything important. The triplets wouldn't be with him, with both him and Nozomi, outside of his line of vision and protection. He was more worried for his precious little girl than his sons (he wanted them to carry on his reputation and the earlier they started the better), especially since Rochelle had informed him of Avery Lee, the son of Kanda and Emmy (friend to the infamous Oka) Lee had said she was pretty. Needless to say he told Kanda the following day to keep his crumb snatcher of a son away from his daughter. But after a few… _**physical**_ rounds of convincing, a certain pinkette was able to get her overbearing husband to leave their kids alone to their lessons.

(_**Piano solo, done by Josiah Marian)**_

_**Nakayoshi dango te o tsunagi ooki **_

_**Na marui wa ni naru yo **_

_**Machi o tsukuri dango boshi no ue **_

_**Minna de waraiau yo **_

_**Usagi mo sora de te o futte miteru **_

_**Dekkai otsuki-sama **_

_**Ureshii koto kanashii koto mo **_

_**Zenbu marumete**_

"Cross, will you hurry the hell up?" Nozomi snapped as she impatiently tapped her foot. It was taking her husband fat too long to get dressed. At the rate they were going, they'd miss their children;s first recital for sure, then there would be hell to pay. The pinkette dawned business casual attire and pumps, something suitable for the finest of the fine Stepford Wife. Cross on the other hand…-

"I can't find a shirt to wear." Her husband grumbled from their bedroom. Out of all the fancy and hella expensive shirts the man had in his closet… The giant of a man heard his exasperated wife sigh from out in the living area, causing for him to peak from the crack in the door. "Or…" Cross purred. "I can always go naked." He gave his wife a sly wink.

"As if," Countered Nozomi.

"Put your damn clothes on Cross and let's go." Huffed the pinkette.

Cross rolled his eye in annoyance, "Don't act like you don't want this." He murmured.

"Cross!" Snapped Nozomi. "Dear god, hurry the hell up!"

"Don't you rush me, woman!"

"I'll do whatever the fuck I want to, you grody old man!"

Needless to say it took them before Cross was actually dressed and satisfied with himself.

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango **_

_**Dango, dango daikazoku **_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango **_

_**Dango daikazoku **_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango **_

_**Dango, dango daikazoku **_

_**Dango, dango, dango, dango **_

_**Dango daikazoku**_

As Nozomi sat watching their children, her husband at her side, she couldn't help but have tears fill her eyes. Her children had grown so much over the past five years, have developed their own separate personalities, were experiencing the wonders of the world in their own, innocent way. Yes they were taking after their brute of a father in some aspects (which left his head far bigger than normal), but they were the purest of the pure, and had so much potential. Her children were dressed in kimonos in different shades of purple and blue, with satin ivory obis. Seeing them dressed I such a fashion made the pinkette think back to herself, back when her mother was alive, when the head pinkette had spent weeks making her daughter a similar kimono. Thinking back to her own parents, and how they weren't their watching her own children of course made her blue, but she had her husband at her side. And Cross, although he wouldn't dare say it aloud, was enjoying himself. Watching their children, just as talented as their mother, brought a warmth to his chest. He was so proud of them, all of them (meaning Nozomi as well).

"They're just as talented as you are," The man whispered as he took Nozomi's hand into his own, giving her pale knuckles a loving peck.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy ;) XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

**Body Snatchers**

**Part I.**

Nozomi laid caddy corner to her boyfriend, out of his range of smoke as the general puffed on yet another cigarette. The man had been deprived of so much nicotine over the last couple of days, he wondered how it was he was still alive. While inside Nozomi's body, Cross couldn't smoke nor could he drink. He felt more out of bodied than he already was, than they both were. And as he glanced over at his now tuckered out pinkette, her naked body draped halfway off the bed as she napped, her creamy back and neck laced in marks from his lips, he thought back to just how horrible the last two days have been for the new couple.

_**Two Days Earlier…**_

"So, what is this exactly?"

Nozomi had been off in the cafeteria lounge catching up on some much needed reading and enjoying the peace while she could. It wasn't every day half the order was emptied because of various groups of exorcists leaving on missions at practically the same time, but whenever it happened (and trust when said that that is extremely rare), Nozomi quickly snatched up the opportunity to bask in the release of egoism and testosterone in the air. There was only a hand full if girls at the order as of recently, so being surrounded by guys all the time (half of which were around her age and dumber than a sock filled with butter) could be a bit tiring. And the biggest fool around, her very own General Cross, was nowhere to be spotted (meaning he wasn't scooping her up and carrying her off for an afternoon of debauchery or harassing her in the various other ways he did), leaving the girl almost in tears she was so happy. It wasn't though, until Komui randomly showed up that she began to wish that she'd never gotten out of bed that morning.

"It's a new spray I'm trying out," Said the chief scientist. "We have a lot of exorcists around here who suffer from seasonal allergies that sometimes can leave them unable to perform to the best of their abilities."

"But I don't have allergies that are that bad," The pinkette said, her brows furrowing as she eyed they gunky gray liquid in the bottle. She hadn't been at the order for too long, true enough, but she'd been there long enough to know that Komui Lee came up with some off the wall shit that almost always backfired and wreaked havoc. She wanted nothing to do with anything the man was now working on, she wanted a clear conscious if anything bad was to happen. But then of course it wouldn't be a normal day if a certain overly obnoxious general wasn't there to make her life a living hell, in both good and bad ways… which with Cross, was definitely possible.

"Tsk, little badge," He purred as he puffed on his Nth cigarette that day. "As Komui's friends, it is our job to help him." As always the general looked nothing shy of flawless as he stood there, all picturesque like with his death stick in between the same parted lips that were bound to be on some part of her as soon as they were alone. Just thinking about Cross and his smoky kiss left her in a coughing fit, just what did she see in him anyway?

"See! Nozomi! You need this!" Komui excitedly bounced adjusting his face mask before giving the spray a squirt or two.

The pinkette coughed fitfully, it smelt like a horrible combination of ass and feet… and maybe a hint of egg salad, she didn't know. Once she could breathe again, Nozomi glared daggers at the man clad all in white and the goofy grin she could undoubtedly see behind the thin white cloth he wore over his nose and mouth.

"Well? Anything?" Asked the chief. Komui wasn't ready to accept yet another failure, not when his latest project went out the window earlier in the week… for being an endangerment to the human society and the well-being of the world.

"Well isn't this the coolest shit… not," Nozomi hissed. "Now that you're done making me a test rat, I've got a pile of books I'd like to read before people start returning."

Komui watched, discouraged as the pink haired teen turned on the heels of her shoes, making her way towards the lab's exit. He had half a mind to stop her, to ask her if she'd allow for another test run, but he didn't. Suddenly, Nozomi and Cross shared an abnormal sneeze, causing the man to arch a dark brow.

"Nozomi?" He inquired. The pinkette turned to glare at him once again, only this time… she wasn't a pinkette, she was a red head.

"What?" Nozomi snapped. The girl suddenly felt odd, like it was a pain to inhale properly, and her stomach was surprisingly empty. Komui even looked a bit smaller, or maybe she was taller…? Even her vision was different, something wasn't right… "…Komui…?"

The scientist just stared… quietly and dumbfounded. Komui didn't know if he should tell her right away that she was now a six foot something man (and that Cross was most likely a five foot teen), just wait for her to find out (and go on a rampage), or market his spray for the order's use against the Earl and his army. He was truly a genius… the fact that this completely unexpected outcome was an accident was just a bonus.

"Nozomi, I think you need to sit down." The chief said cautiously. He watched as the bumbling girl turned to the nearest silver surface, his filing cabinet, and all but died at her reflection.

Nozomi screamed out all the air in her… Cross'… whatever lungs, her… his hands feeling her new face, the hair on her chin, his eyeglass, his hair! What in the hell!? And Cross, well…

"What did you do?!" Nozomi screamed loud enough for the order to hear.

"Hey, now Nozomi…" Komui said, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Say, Komui…" Cross piped up in Nozomi's voice. "Something isn't right…" He felt his hair, how soft it was beneath his fingers and curled out at the tips. His back suddenly bothered him, and his chest was now exceedingly heavy. He groped himself, eyes wide as he felt Nozomi's breasts… the soft mounds that give him so much enjoyment.

"Stop touching them!" Nozomi growled, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Cross paused his actions, looking at… more like _**up**_…well… his body. "Hey," He pointed. "Why are you other there!?"

"…You're not bright at all, are you?" Asked Nozomi.

"What do you mean?" Cross questioned.

"I'm in your body, and you're in mine!" Said Nozomi, he was still a hopeless cause. As Nozomi looked down at her own body, she wondered if she'd always been that much… much shorter than Cross.

"Komui!" Cross roared. "Fix me! Fix me now! I could sue you for this!"

"Cross," The man said. "You and I both know you don't know how to sue…" Komui said, giving him a knowing look, bringing forth a blush in the man's now feminine cheeks.

"Go to hell," Murmured Cross, folding his arms.

Nozomi grabbed Komui by his lab coat, hoisted the man a few feet off the ground. "Komui," She said. "You better fix this and fix it now or I'm going to punch you in the face. Seriously. I'm going to punch you in the face and then go get some ice cream."

"Calm down," Komui breathed. "I'll get to work on an antidote right away, but in the mean time you two need to go about your day normally."

"Normally? I've… got… _**breasts!**_" Cross said, groping himself. "How can I do anything with _**these**_ things getting in the way?!"

"Stop touching them!"

"You didn't tell me to stop last night."

"Shut up! It sounds weird when your say that crap in my voice!"

Komui gave a sigh, tuning out the bickering couple as he stepped back to his blackboard, picking up the eraser. "Let's try this again…"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for just disappearing on you all, I had to seriously get my laptop cleaned for school. Only thing wasd that I hadnt expected it to take as long as it did… my poor laptop was just that screwed up. But here we are once again, and I have some smutty smut to help ease the builded tension. So enjoy my lovlies! Your fangirl, XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to D. Gray Man.

* * *

_**Body Snatchers**_

_**Part II. **_

After establishing s fine, and extremely simple list of dos and don'ts, Nozomi heartedly stomped off to go about her new daily plans as Cross. The general watched his lover, and his body, leave and figured that the whole "out-of-body" experience would be a breeze. It was him, of course, and he knew her body just as well as she did and then some. So being her for a little while, shouldn't have been that much of a challenge… or so he thought. It was all fun and games until he had to use the bathroom.

Cross quickly sought out the nearest restroom, hardly able to contain his awe as he pushed passed the door. _**'So this is what it's like in here.' **_He thought to himself, amazed by the pale pink walls and small vases of flowers. Even the toilet paper, to his surprise, was scented. Females truly had the best of the best. The men's restrooms were lucky to have their paper towels refilled on a daily basics. _**'Now how do I…?' **_ Cross pondered as he looked down at his newly acquired set of equipment. Considering he no longer had his penis, standing to go was obviously out of the question. Nozomi would never forgive him if he'd done such a thing. Well, what the pinkette didn't know wouldn't hurt her right? Wait, no… no… there was a smarter way of going about this. Cross, with whatever dignity he harbored in the pinkette's body, pulled down the lace panties Nozomi had been wearing, sitting down onto the cool porcelain. He gave a contented sigh, well if he could pee, he could do anything! And that, for a moment, was a lovely and delusional thought to have.

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the order, Nozomi sat awkwardly in one of Cross' general meetings, right between generals Winters and Yeager. The men seemed far less intimidating when she was in her own body, they were always more reserved (although Tiedoll and Yeager were always that way) when she was around out of respect. But Now? Now that she was stuck as Cross for the moment, she somewhat feared the conversations she was bound to have, and she had every right to be. From what she'd heard from Cross, some of their conversations could stem from their sex lives all the way down to their dick sizes. Something which Nozomi would rather die than be part of. But now she was General Cross, the general who always got the last say in any and everything, who was so overly confident it was a sin.

"So Cross," Winters smirked, turning to the incognito pinkette. "How are things with you and that cute little pinkette of yours?"

Nozomi looked at him, and at first wondered what in all hell was the eccentric, horrible excuse for a man was talking about. Then it hit her, that idiot she called a boyfriend talked about her. She would've blushed bashfully, flattered, had it been under normal circumstances. "She's fine, perfect as always." She replied, settling back into his seat casually.

"She still doing all that crying and whining during sex? All that, 'Stop it! I hate you! God, you get on my last nerve, you sick old man!' To 'Oh god! Yes! Harder! Right there!' I don't know how you do it, messes with your head. No wonder you smoke so much. Cute or not, I couldn't handle a girl that couldn't shut up and put up."

Nozomi's mouth practically hit the floor, and had she been in her own body she would've easily given the brute a piece of her mind. The nerve of that bastard, and well hell, Cross was no better! Could she really be that horrible of a person in the bedroom? No normal person would go along quietly when their partner randomly showed up, never mind what they were going at the time, all but demanding that they stopped what they were doing to fuck like crazy right then and there. Now the pinkette had no idea what kind of females he dated before her, but she was not one of them. And she didn't cry, per say, unless it was truly just that painful. And that wasn't her fault, Nozomi didn't have a say in the size of the man's piece. And Cross liked his sex heated, hard, and rough. Anyone would cry if it felt like someone was trying to split them open repeatedly.

"Uh… yeah." Said Nozomi.

Winters arched a brow, "What? That's it? No witty comment? No, 'She wants the D any time of day and night?'" The large man shared a throaty laugh, roughly smacking her back. The gesture all but knocked the air from her lungs. If Komui didn't hurry up and find a way to fix his little problem, she would lose more of her sanity and that was something (especially since being with Cross) she just couldn't afford. "Well you know Nozomi," The girl said. "She can't keep her hands off of me." Pulling off the man's signature smirk perfectly. Christ, Cross was more horrible than she thought.

The short days ticked on slowly, with more difficulty than any party had anticipated. But when the couple were finally called to Komui's lab, the pinkette all but cried tears of joy. Cross, too, looked as if he'd had his fair share of… moments. Clearly annoyed to the max by the furrowed lines in his brow.

"You find a way to fix us?" Cross grumbled, his arms folded and foot tapping. He had had it with being a girl. How Nozomi did it he'd never know. All those personal, feely talks, sitting to pee, fighting off guys hitting on her that weren't him? In his mind the girl deserved a Nobel Prize.

"I did," Komui said far too proudly for their liking. He was the only person who had enjoyed the last fourty- eight hours, taking great pride in researching the habits of couple who had swapped bodies. The only person who was disheartened to see such a breakthrough in science so short lived.

Nozomi quietly thanked the heavens and eagerly awaited to be herself again. Komui gave the spray a quick squirt, the swapped couple shared yet another fitful sneeze, and the (mad)scientist impatiently waited to sii if it was a success… which it was, the first time around.

"I'm me again!" Nozomi grinned, giving herself a hug.

"Ah." Cross breathed as he quickly lit a cigarette, taking a long and savoring drag of nicotine.

"Well," Nozomi smiled. "I'm going to forget this whole thing ever happened… thanks again, Komui." Denial, the best cure for anything and everything that happened to anyone at the order.

"Not so fast." Cross said, suddenly grabbing the girl and pulling her back to him. His large hands held her firmly onto her waist, pressing her rear against his groin. His eye closed at the close contact, a deep growl brewing in his throat. "I've gone two days without any servings of pinkette … let's fuck like badgers." Nozomi blushed as he whispered beside her ear, his breath heavily laced with nicotine, sending her insides racing as the giant of a man bent her over one of the scientist's lab tables. Cross looked up at the man, his cigarette balanced perfectly between his lips. "Komui," He said. "Get out."

Komui stared at the general like he was truly as crazy as he made himself out to be. To think he was going to leave his own damn lab. "Cross," He said. "His is my lab, you get out. I don't want you screwing on my tables and messing up my equipment." Said Komui. It was then when he realized he had to make it a top priority to find decent, more civilized company.

"The only thing I'll be messing up is Nozomi," Cross huffed. "But very well." He effortlessly picked the pinkette up, tossing her over his shoulder (screams and all), carrying her away.

* * *

The general carried the pinkette all the way back to his quarters, a place the girl truly hated. The air was always so thick with the stale, after stench of nicotine that stayed in her hair for days on end. Ow the man hadn't died yet from all the nicotine he'd stored away in some hidden reservoir was far beyond her. She gave a soft "umph" as she was dropped onto the man's messy bed, Cross kicking the door closed with his foot as he removed his jacket with haste.

"Can I be in my body for a decent amount of time before you decide to ravish it?" Nozomi complained with a blush as the man slipped out of his shirt. Every time she saw him, his sex-god like body, it was like seeing him for the first time. Sometimes she wondered how someone could be so handsome.

Cross paused for a moment, his hands resting on his belt as he took a second to think about the question, just to humor his little lover. "Hmmm… no." In a quick flash of red and muscles, the general had the girl pinned beneath him, blocking her defenses as he roughly claimed her lips with his own.

"Cross… stop!"

Skilled hands made way to slip her skirt down pale, bare thighs. Earning a surprised gasp and thrashings from the pinkette. Cross had taken it upon himself to remove her panties and other various obstacles that stood in his way before heading to Komui's lab. Nozomi barely had anything on aside from her skirt, blouse, and bra… all of which now lay tossed onto the floor beside the man's own clothing.

"Cross!"

The general groaned, hoisting himself up onto his elbows as he gazed down at the pinkette. "Yes, my little dove?" He asked. She could talk to him as much as she wanted to… after he screwed her a few good times.

"You talked about me to Winters? How I am when we're together?" The girl asked.

Cross sighed, "Does that anger you, little dove?" He inquired.

"Of course it does! What the hell kind of question is that? What happens behind these closed doors should stay between us and not be small talk amoung you and your friends. No wonder Winters looks at me funny!" She said. Now the other general's odd looks when she passed him in the hallways suddenly made sense.

"You have my apologies, my dearest." Cross whispered warmly.

Cross trailed heated, marking kisses down from her neck slowly. His soft lips caressing her warm skin as he nuzzled his face against her ample breasts. He gave her nipples a lick, using the tip of his tongue to flick the taunt buds, rolling them around before consuming them entirely. Nozomi moaned softly, her fingers combing through his thick red mane as her lover sucked, one of his hands traveling along her side. Memorizing every curve and dip her body had. Every time he touch her, felt her baby fine skin against his own, Cross couldn't help but go wild. She was simply far too divine for her own good, and he never could get enough. And considering she was still with him, the pinkette never got enough of him either. The man released his hold on her breasts, standing up and jerking the pinkette over to the edge of the bed. Cross propped her up on her knees before him, his hard cock placed heatedly at the clef of her rear as he grabbed her hips. Forget foreplay and all that jazz, he just couldn't wait anymore. Nozomi shot the general a glance from over her shoulder, her pink tresses shielding one side of her face, her rosy lips slightly parted, the look of want and raw desire in her wide chocolate eyes. Cross, with a growl, pushed himself completely into her tight ring, earning a loud cry from the teen, her arms giving way as she fell into the mattress. He saw tiny, scarred hands grip his sheets; dark eyes squeezed shut, the dip in her back that urged him on. Cross pulled out before sinking back in a few times, finding a deep and steady rhythm that suited them both. He grunted loudly, the feeling of his lover's warm, tight insides around his thick, smoldering cock was nothing shy of a good time. And the deeper he rode her, the longer his thrusts, the louder Nozomi became. Cross made very few noises in the bedroom (outside of grunting/roaring/howling or at least he tried to. Sometimes head was just too good and he had to let the girl know it), but the louder the pinkette got, the greater the sex became. It was a goal of his to have her crying tears of pain and pleasure, if not both, before popping a nut. And it was always a challenge accepted and met.

"Cross!" Nozomi cried, feeling as if her body was going to explode from bliss, she was feeling so high.

Cross leaned forward, his chest resting against her bent back, his damp face buried into the crook of her neck. His breaths came out in short, dry gasps that matched perfectly with his thrusts, His demanding cock pounding repeatedly into the small body beneath his. The room quickly filled with cries and grunts, the scent of perfumed sweat and musk, the sound of wet skin and bodily fluids slapping together as Cross took Nozomi for all she was worth. The general pulled away from his little lover, enjoying the displeased pout he received from her, as he laid upon his back. "Ride me." He sultrily demanded.

"Don't get so full of yourself." Chided Nozomi as she settled his waist, her body hovering about his cock.

The general smirked at her words, grabbing her hips as he pushed her down onto him. Nozomi gave another loud wail of the man's name, Cross basking in the pleasured look on her face, her mouth open, as he thrusted upwards to meet her rocking hips. The pinkette's body, her breasts and curls, bounced gleefully as he urged her to take him deeper. And once she did, Nozomi was seeing stars, her hands braced on the man's strong thighs for support.

"Oh my god! Cross!" Wailed Nozomi. Her insides tightening and clutching her lover's cock as she came.

Cross, enjoying every sight of his lover's orgasm and cries, came with a wild roar as he pulled the pinkette down onto him, roughly claiming her lips once again.

Nozomi slipped off of the man's now docile cock, falling into the bed beside him. She laid there for a moment, her eyes closed, her sweaty candy tresses falling into her face. The pinkette gave a content sigh, falling asleep at her lover's warm side.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: It feels good to be able to post again, and now that I can… don't really know what to write about! College is killing my creativity! DX *welp* Anyways, this one shot fluffy moment is short… like short… and it takes place after the flashback in chapter 19 of 'What's Love Got To Do With It.' So enjoy the sweetness I was inspired from by Jason Marz. Happy reading from this unhappy fangirl, XOXOXO!

Disclaimer. I own nothing related to D. Gray Man or the lyrics to "I Won't Give Up."

* * *

**Healing**

_**When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise, well, there's so much they hold. And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far. To be right where you are, how old is your soul?**_

The sun, for a breif second, hid behind a few straggling clouds, casting shadows over the two people below. Cross seperated his lips from Nozomi, a strange contented air about him, as he released a small inaudiable sigh. In all his years, he'd never felt so completed after a single kiss. But as he opened his one good eye, he was surprised to find the pinkette in even more tears than she had been when he'd first shown up. For a moment he thought he'd done something wrong, he naturally wasn't one to second guess himself. But the small teen brought that, and many other uncharastic traits, out of him.

"Nozomi?" He murmured questioningly. He reached out a hestiant hand to her, before dropping it back at his side.

Nozomi looked up at her name, her gaze locking with his as she placed a scarred hand over her racing heart. Even she was surprised by how fast it was beating. "I didn't expect to feel this way so soon." She quietly sobbed. "To have moved on so quickly… it… it feels almost wrong…" She said. Cross continued to kneel before the sitting, sobbing exorcist. "It feels like I'm betraying Tyki… and it hurts… but not being with you hurts more." Nozomi hadnt felt so torn and confused in a long while. Moving on from Tyki and accepting her late lover's passing, that the young man truly lived on no more, was proving to be far more difficult than she imagined. But Cross was there, she could feel, hear, and touch him.

_**Well, I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up.**_

Cross gently reached out and took the girl's hands in his own, her tiny palms resting in his own large, warm ones. "I don't want to rush you into anything." Said the general. "I don't want you to feel pressured… like I am not willing to wait for you."

What was he suddenly saying? Those words, so tender and geuine, flowing past his lips. Never had he declared such a thing to any female before, not that they didn't mean anything to him. But then again, no one had ever meant so much to him as Nozomi did. The teen was like the calming rainbow after a storm, the way her smile could warm his chest. A gentle spring breeze after the harsh chill of winter, how her presence could brighten an entire room. Nozomi was the long lost puzzle piece Cross had so long been searching for that he handt known he was missing until he met her.

_**And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating. I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find.**_

Nozomi glanced up shyly at the sudden gentleness in the man's gruff voice, shocked to say the least, to find the older man staring longingly at her. She felt her chest shift under his watchful eye, a gentle breeze ruffling his red tresses about his face in a graceful halo. He was just too handsome to be real… flaws and all, Nozomi didn't mind any of it. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks, she hadnt felt that way in so long it was almost foreign to her. But the pinkette couldn't help but smile, his hands giving hers a faint, comforting squeeze.

"You don't have to wait for me, Cross." She whispered. "I'm already right where I need to be."

_**Cause even the stars they burn, some even fall to the earth. We've got a lot to learn, god knows we're worth it. No, I won't give up.**_


End file.
